User talk:Zantam03
Help I have a problem, Right here at NBA wiki, How can I make the background image stand still so it doesn't move? Can you help? --'Knightrez' (Talk) (Blog) 06:21, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :Try to add this: background-attachment:fixed !important; place it directly after the image url. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 06:37, May 25, 2010 (UTC) -Thank you man, your a life saver. Really didn't know. --'Knightrez' (Talk) (Blog) 09:23, May 25, 2010 (UTC) - Thats weird, I tried to put after the url in anyway it still doesn't work. --'Knightrez' (Talk) (Blog) 09:27, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :I'll look at it later. I have a test right now. Why don't you look at my MediaWiki instead? ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 09:29, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :- Ive been considering transparency, because visitors will only see half of the background. I somehow added transparency but nothing happened, so I think I'll go to Community Forums. --'Knightrez' (Talk) (Blog) 09:48, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Try this: .widget { opacity: 0.9 !important; } ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 09:50, May 25, 2010 (UTC) - None of this works. Ive posted help on the forums, lets see what they say. --'Knightrez' (Talk) (Blog) 10:00, May 25, 2010 (UTC) - Nah, I don't think I should use yours. Take a look at this . -- ::NBA Wiki doesn't look very transparent now. But yea I forgot, that what I gave you was given to me by Zapwire to make the Monaco sidebar transparent. I had already made the skin transparent myself but I don't remember how I did that. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 08:22, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Skin What do you think about my new skin I created at NBA wiki? (First time) --'Knightrez' (Talk) (Blog) 09:24, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :It looks nice. I'm not into this sport, but I think you used the sport's main colours in the skin. Nice job ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 09:28, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :- Thanks for the tip, What your favorite sport? I like Baseball, Football, and Basketball. --'Knightrez' (Talk) (Blog) 09:33, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :Football as in rugby? I'm not a big sportsfan, but I like darts and tennis. And the Soccer WC is about to start. I'm not a soccerfan but my entire country is, so I'll be watching that too. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 09:39, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :- American football, you know I'm a American, so of course I like Basketball and all that. --'Knightrez' (Talk) (Blog) 09:43, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :Ye, American Football/Rugby... it's more or less the same. But n the Netherlands we call soccer also football, so that's why I asked. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 09:45, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Sig Take a look at my signature . I made it first time ever, You can ask how to do it or copy it. -- :Nice job, but it's way too big man :-P -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 11:48, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :-Simple, just lower the number to like 15px or less. Just to tell, these signatures get so big, the formula has to on to a full page. --'Knightrez' (Talk) (Blog) 11:53, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Yea I know how you can change sizes, but I mean YOUR sig is too big :-P I'd like it more if it was smaller ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 11:55, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::- Ok, I'll change it. btw do You want a new special sig? --'Knightrez' (Talk) (Blog) 12:20, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :: Nah, I like mine the way it is, for now ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 12:28, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :: btw, if there are pictures of your cars and that kinda stuff that u don't use anymore, please mark them for deletion. -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 12:34, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Community Portal Ya think the community portal should be customized or updated? --'Knightrez' (Talk) (Blog) 08:06, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe... does anyone ever check it out? -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 12:59, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :- I thin they'll only check it out if its special or customized. Here what I can show you. --'Knightrez' (Talk) (Blog) 13:12, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm, can't be bothered making something like that right now ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 13:13, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :: - Your choice. --'Knightrez' (Talk) (Blog) 14:07, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Poll I think no one is voting on the poll on the main page because it is really a weird question. I already think the main page is excellent. I could change the poll to a different one. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 10:51, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :It's not a weird question. I just changed the mainpage and wanted to know what the people think of it. Got 7 votes already. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 10:56, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :- Was gonna say stupid, but thought would make you angry, btw could this help on the lunar calender? --'Knighrez'(Talk) 10:59, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I wanna know what people think of the mainpage, so I ask. Nothing weird or stupid about that imo =/ ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 11:01, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Anyway, that article is nice. The dates are different, but at least we got the names. -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 11:03, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, so far only seven voted, I think a cool question would be: Who do you think is the greatest warlord during the Three Kingdoms period? ::*Yuan Shao ::*Cao Cao ::*Liu Bei ::*etc... --'Knighrez'(Talk) 11:05, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Uff... -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 11:07, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :::- Um, what''' Uff mean? --'''Knighrez(Talk) 11:10, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :So because my poll gets "only" 7 votes it's stupid? Your poll won't get many more votes really... -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 11:20, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :- I didn't say just because it got 7 its stupid. I don't think polls are used that way. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 11:41, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Questions such as "What do you think of the new look?" or "What do you think of the new layout?" are often used in polls. If you've never seen a poll like that before, then you've just surprised me big time. Even big sites such as GameFAQs do it whenever their site has a new look. Anyway... I wanted to know what the visitors think of the new main page and I think the poll is a good way to do that. --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 11:47, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :: ::- Get ready to be suprised, never seen it. But I won't go against it. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 11:52, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Thats okay if you want to keep the poll, I won't disagree. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 11:55, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Here's one. It's good to know what people think of the main page, since that's what people see first. -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 11:57, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::- ok. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 12:02, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Calender Would this or this help? --'Knighrez'(Talk) 11:18, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :That second one is pretty helpful I think -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 11:24, May 30, 2010 (UTC) : -No way! I found separate article on wikipedia on Jiazhi etc in Chinese. It has the rest too! It is availible in a few languages, what language can you read? this is the languages available *Français *Bahasa Indonesia *Italiano *日本語 *한국어 *Tiếng Việt --'Knighrez'(Talk) 11:27, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :I only speak Dutch, English and German man... but I think Google Translator can help a bit with the French article -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 11:30, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :- Here man , the translator works! --'Knighrez'(Talk) 11:33, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :I know, I already checked it. It still requires a bit of puzzling, but I can get the gist of it I think. --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 11:49, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :Is there anyway you could send me PDF files on 3K? --'Knighrez'(Talk) 11:53, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :No not without me knowing your e-mail adress --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 11:54, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :Ah crap! I can't! But do you mean secondary? --'Knighrez'(Talk) 11:56, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::No I just mean one of your e-mail adresses, the one I will send it to. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 12:01, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::- isn't there only one? My home e-mail address, my computer? Is that what you mean? --'Knighrez'(Talk) 12:06, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::No... I don't know if you have one or more e-mail adresses. --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 12:12, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, then I can't give my primary e-mail address, but if I can create an secondary e-mail address then I could tell you. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 12:17, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Yea you could do that ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 12:21, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::- Well the friggin problem is, I don't know nothing about "secondary e-mail adresses" or how to create one. :-[ ----'Knighrez'(Talk) 12:24, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::But that's really easy. You just go to hotmail or yahoo or whatever and make a new e-mail account. With primary and secondary I only meant the e-mail adress you use most and perhaps another e-mail that you have from school or something. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 12:26, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Disambig I can customized the disambig template. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 12:19, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :Eh, what do you mean? Anyone can customize the disambig template... or do you have something in mind? If yes, go ahead and edit it. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 12:25, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :- Yes, in mind. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 12:26, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, then go ahead and edit the template. I can always revert it if it's really wrong. Btw, have you tried the transparency stuff yet? ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 12:33, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Looks a lot better now, a little like Wikipedia. There's one thing I don't like though... the second line of text goes below the picture, I think it would look better if it was next to it. -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 12:42, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :::- Hmm.. How do I do that? --'Knighrez'(Talk) 13:40, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Cao Pi Did Cao Pi really met Zhen Ji when his father Cao Cao was facing Yuan Shao or is it fictional. Yukimura Sanada 12:28, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. Cao Pi fought alongside his father when massacring Ye. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 12:33, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :OK thanks and by the way you said you have PDF files of the 3K right? Yukimura Sanada 12:34, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Ye I got some. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 12:38, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::- Alright heres my Google address: Send everything you have :-) --'Knighrez'(Talk) 12:41, May 30, 2010 (UTC) And me too please. Yukimura Sanada 12:44, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Ferrari Why did you delete my signature pic? -- Wow! your'e a great administrator, you delete my sig pic for no account of reason. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 13:37, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :Since you changed your sig I thought u wouldn't use it anymore. I'm sorry if I was mistaken. I hope you haven't forgotten that I asked you to mark or delete non 3K related images if you don't use them anymore. -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 13:43, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :-I use it sometimes so why should it be deleted? and could you undelete it? --'Knighrez'(Talk) 13:46, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :How can I know? I only know youve stopped using it and I just dont want too much non-3K stuff here. -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 13:51, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :All right lets not step off on the wrong foot, have you sent it to me yet? or dos it not work? ----'Knighrez'(Talk) 13:48, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :Despite your compliment, I just sent you the files. -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 13:51, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :-thanks! :btw, To my opinion, I don't think there is a ton of non-3K pics, and how will it harm this wiki if its seperated in a categorie? --'Knighrez'(Talk) 13:56, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :I just don't like em and like the category to stay small... If the Wiki gets bigger, a lot of people will upload their own pictures as well. They also appear in that Gallery thing on the left... oh well, let's just not get into this. We'll probably disagree anyway. --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 14:01, May 30, 2010 (UTC) e-mail Alright, ive cooled off, here it is: piggy.jessica@hotmail.com --'Knighrez'(Talk) 13:36, May 30, 2010 (UTC) THX I got it Thank You very much --'Knighrez'(Talk) 14:02, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 14:12, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Generals of the South Could you send me some more Generals of the South or is it illegal? --'Knighrez'(Talk) 14:34, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :Just sent you the Sun Ce chapters --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 07:54, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :thx! --'Knighrez'(Talk) 08:03, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Throne: Battle of Red Cliffs Have you triedthis game ? I have the full version, it is really awesome and fun. You can build your own army in a fort during the Three Kingdoms. You can download it I think at Gamespot. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 07:34, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :No never played it, didn't even know it existed. Could be fun, but I'm currently occupied with FFXIII :-P --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 07:55, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :- Yeah, to my opinion its a great game, read their review (I know 6.6) --'Knighrez'(Talk) 08:02, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe later, I'm at school right now -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 08:29, May 31, 2010 (UTC)